Yume Der Traum
by Laeticia-chan
Summary: „Du bist ja wach.“ bemerkte Tyson und lächelte sanft, dann beugte er sich langsam zu seinem Freund herunter, schloss die Augen und küsste ihn leicht. Tyson x Max gg Finished
1. Der Traum

Sooo. Mein erster Versuch. Das is ne FF über Tyson und Max, weil ich find, dass die echt gut zusammenpassen würden *jaaa schlagt mich doch* Eigentlich wollt ich ja über was gaaanz anderes schreiben, aber irgendwie hat mich das Thema dann doch angelacht und gesagt "Los, schreib was über mich!" und ich konnt net wiederstehen *seufz* vielleicht schreib ich mal weiter, aber im Moment bin ich eher in nem kreativen Tief... *drop*  
  
Chu, was noch? Ach ja, dieser ganze Quatsch mit die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich mach auch kein Profit damit... *laberlaber* Ach so und das hier ist ne Shounen Ai FF, also wenn ihr das nich mögt braucht ihr es gar net auch erst zu lesen... ansonsten viel Spass beim lesen ^^  
  
Title: Yume  
  
//...// -- Gedanken  
  
"..." -- irgendwer sagt irgendwas --;;  
  
Max hielt sich schützend die Hand vor die Augen, als die großen Scheinwerfer des Trainingsplatzes plötzlich angeschaltet wurden und ihnen direkt ins Gesicht strahlten. "Verdammt noch mal, wo warst du denn jetzt schon wieder? Auf dich kann man sich echt nicht verlassen!" "Ich verschwende doch meine wertvolle Freizeit nicht mit euch Versagern!" kam die prompte Antwort. Max hörte sich noch eine kurze Zeit lang das Gekeife von Tyson und Kai an, dann ging er in Richtung seines Zimmers und sah gerade noch, wie Mariah und Ray sich voneinander verabschiedeten. //Ray hat es gut. Seine Liebe wird wenigstens erwidert.// dachte er und grinste Ray an. "Na, zwischen euch läuft nichts oder wie deine Antwort von heute Nachmittag doch gleich? Pass bloß auf, dass Kai und Tyson das nicht mitkriegen. Unser bester Mann mit einem Mädchen vom Gegnerteam..." "Du verrätst es ihnen doch nicht, Max oder?" Ray sah ihn verzweifelt an. "Nein, sicher nicht" lachte Max und verschwand dann mit einem traurigen Lächeln in seinem Zimmer. //Ob sich Tyson und Kai immer noch streiten? Tyson ist echt ein Dickkopf, aber gerade das macht ihn so süß. Verdammt, was denk ich da schon wieder. Warum, warum gerade er?// Verzweifelt warf er sich aufs Bett und eine einzelne, einsame Träne rann sein Gesicht hinab auf das Kopfkissen.   
  
Währenddessen stampfte Tyson wütend den Gang entlang auf Max' Zimmer zu. //Was bildet sich dieser Kai eigentlich ein, wer er ist? Der Kerl regt mich echt auf!!! Jetzt hat Max wegen diesem Idioten sein Draciel liegen lassen// Mit diesen Gedanken erreichte er das Ende des Ganges, stürmte in Max' Zimmer und bliebt abrupt wieder stehen. Max lag auf seinem Bett und war eingeschlafen. //Er sieht wie ein kleines, unschuldiges Kind aus wenn er schläft// dachte Tyson und trat näher an das Bett heran. Er legte Draciel vorsichtig auf den Nachttisch um Max nicht zu wecken und betrachtete seinen schlafenden Freund dann noch eine Weile.   
  
//Ob seine Haut wohl genauso weich ist, wie sie aussieht?// Langsam und vorsichtig berührte er Max' Wange und schrak zurück. //Er hat ja geweint… Aber warum? Hab ich ihn zum Weinen gebracht? Max… Warum weinst du? Ich ertrage es nicht, dich weinen zu sehen! Wie kann ich dir nur helfen? Warum empfinde ich so für dich? Max… Ich will das du mein Freud bleibst, in meiner Nähe bleibst. Der Schmerz lässt sich ertragen, ich will nicht, dass du mich für meine Gefühle hasst// Tysons Ärger war wie verflogen und Kai, der ihm auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer begegnete, nahm er gar nicht mehr wahr. Er rannte blind in sein Zimmer, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und warf sich auf sein Bett. //Max… //   
  
Als Max am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück ging, wunderte er sich, wo Tyson wohl wieder blieb. Sonst weckte er ihn jeden Morgen, aber heute war er auch nicht in seinem Zimmer, er hatte also nicht verschlafen. Blieb nur eine Möglichkeit: Er musste schon auf dem Trainingsplatz sein, denn dies war ja der letzte Morgen vor den World Champion Chips. Also machte er sich auf den Weg zum Trainingsplatz um Tyson schonend aber bestimmt beizubringen, dass sie dann gemeinsam etwas Essen gehen würden. //Er ist echt ein Dickkopf! Aber wenn er nichts isst, wird er den bevorstehenden Kampf nicht gewinnen können, außerdem sieht er so niedlich aus, wenn das Essen in sich reinstopft// Er erreichte das Ende des langen Gangs und begann zu grinsen. Er hatte mal wieder Recht gehabt. Die einzige Person auf dem Trainingsplatz war Tyson, der ihn gar nicht zu bemerken schien.   
  
„Tyson!! Hey, Tyson!!" Tyson drehte such um und seine Laune besserte sich schlagartig, als er sah, dass Max ebenfalls wieder Guter Laune war. Er hob Dragoon auf und lief in Max' Richtung. Dieser erreichte gerade das obere Ende der Treppe, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel mit einem Schrei die Treppe hinunter direkt in Tysons Arme.   
  
Beide hielten den Atmen an, als sie merkten wie eng sie beieinander waren und bekamen einen leichten roten Schimmer auf ihren Wangen. //Tyson… endlich hab ich dich so nah bei mir, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe… Warum gerade jetzt? Bitte lass nicht los. Halt mich fest, Tyson, ich will dich nicht wieder verlieren.// //Max, du verwirrst mich. In deiner Gegenwart fühle ich immer so ein seltsames Kribbeln. In deinen Augen könnte ich stundenlang versinken// Nach einer halben Ewigkeit lösten sie sich widerwillig voneinander und sahen beschämt zu Boden. „Ähhm, ich wollte fragen //Seine Gegenwart macht mich so nervös, Tyson, ich empfinde viel für dich, aber kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich habe solche Angst, dass du mich dann hasst// ob du mit mir Frühstücken kommen willst?" fing Max schüchtern an „Gerne, was zu Essen könnt ich jetzt wirklich … //Max… warum musste es schon so schnell enden? Ich würde dich so gerne küssen, Max. Nur ein mal. Wie deine Lippen wohl schmecken?// gebrauchen." erwiderte Tyson und gemeinsam gingen sie die Stufen hoch in Richtung des Esszimmers, Blickkontakt mit dem jeweiligen Anderen vermeidend.   
  
„Was ist jetzt schon wieder mit euch Versagern los? Sonst kriegst du doch deinen Mund nicht zu, was ist denn heute Morgen passiert?" „Was? Ach Kai, halt doch einfach deinen Mund und lass mich in Ruhe!" Kai lächelte verächtlich. „Mit solchen Versagern will ich sowieso nichts zu tun haben, ich geh trainieren."   
  
„Nee, jetzt mal im ernst. Ihr beide seid schon die ganze Zeit so Still. Is irgendwas?" „Nein! Nichts is! Lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe!" konterte Max, stand auf und ging. //Max! Was ist mit dir? War es ein Fehler? Hast du gemerkt, was ich für dich empfinde und hasst du mich jetzt dafür?// „Ich geh auch auf mein Zimmer." „Aber du hast doch kaum etwas angerührt, du wirst dich beim Turnier nicht konzentrieren können, wenn dein Magen knurrt!" „Ist doch egal. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Ray, OK?" und mit diesen Worten stapfte er Max hinterher in der Hoffnung auf eine Antwort.  
  
//Verdammt! Ich bin so verwirrt. Tyson, warum hast du das getan? Warum hast du mich so angesehen?// verwirrt erreichte Max den Trainingsplatz, in der Hoffnung Kai anzutreffen und ihn herausfordern zu können. Aber Kai war nicht da. Dafür kam Tyson die Treppenstufen herab, Dragoon in seiner Hand haltend. //Tyson? Wieso bist du gerade hier? Ich wollte einen Kampf, um mich abzulenken, aber schon wieder bist du da// „Max, was tust du hier?" „Wahrscheinlich dasselbe wie du, ich wollte noch mal trainieren" entgegnete der Gefragte. „Gut. Wollen wir gegeneinander spielen?" Max lächelte. Das kam ihm gerade Recht. Dragoon war ein starker Gegner und wenn er sich ganz auf den Kampf konzentrierte, vergaß er vielleicht sogar gegen WEN er da spielte. „OK, ich nehme an."  
  
Der Kampf begann. Tyson war sofort in Führung, denn Draciel war zwar gut, aber noch lange nicht so gut wie Dragoon. „Los Draciel, streng dich mal ein bisschen mehr an! Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir das nicht schaffen würden!" „Dragoon! Storm Attack! Bringen wirs zu Ende!" und von einem Wirbelwind erfasst wurde Draciel in hohem Bogen aus der Arena geschleudert und schlug mit voller Wucht in Max' Magengegend. Der Schlag war so heftig, dass Max sofort zu Boden ging und ohnmächtig wurde. „Max!! Maaax!! Was ist denn? Max!" in Panik kam Tyson auf ihn zugerannt. Als er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass Max nichts wirklich schlimmes geschehen war und er nur ein paar Kratzer vom Sturz behalten würde, nahm er ihn vorsichtig hoch und trug ihn behutsam in sein Zimmer.   
  
//Wie leicht er ist… Und er sieht so unschuldig aus. Max, werd schnell wieder gesund! Wir brauchen dich. Und vor allem ich brauche dich. Max, gomen nasai! Das wollte ich doch nicht…// //Was ist denn passiert? Da war plötzlich so ein Stechen, und dann weiß ich nix mehr… Tyson? Bist du das? Da ist wieder dieses Gefühl… Tyson, trägst du mich etwa?// Sie erreichten das Zimmer und Tyson legte Max sachte auf das Bett und betrachtete ihn. //Max, ich empfinde weit mehr als nur Freundschaft für dich, das ist mir in den letzten Tagen klar geworden. Sumimasen. Du siehst so niedlich aus, wenn du da auf deinem Bett liegst. Wie gern würde ich deine Lippen küssen. Nur ein einziges mal…// er beugte sich vor und strich Max leicht über die Wange. Max schlug vorsichtig die Augen auf und sah Tyson verwirrt an. //Was tust du da Tyson? Empfindest du etwa genauso viel für mich, wie ich für dich empfinde?//   
  
„Du bist ja wach." bemerkte Tyson und lächelte sanft, dann beugte er sich langsam zu seinem Freund herunter, schloss die Augen und küsste ihn leicht. //So schön. Auch wenn du mich jetzt hasst, Max, aber ich liebe dich// Max erwiderte den Kuss vorsichtig, setzte sich auf und zog Tyson näher an sich heran. „Tyson, ich… ich liebe dich…" Bei diesen Worten liefen Tyson Tränen die Wange hinunter „Und ich dachte du hasst mich… Max" Er drückte sich an seinen Freund. Seine Liebe wurde erwidert!   
  
Glücklich küsste er Max erneut, dieser spürte die zarte, schüchterne Berührung der Lippen des anderen auf seinen eigenen und erwiderte sofort. Dass Max ihn nicht abstoss gab Tyson seine gewohnte Willensstärke zurück und seine Lippen wurden fordernder, er legte seine Arme um Max' Taille, dieser vergrub seine Hände ihn Tysons dunklen Haaren und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Als Max spürte, wie Tysons Zunge sachte über seine Lippen strich, öffnete er diese Leicht und gewährte dem anderen einlass.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Be Cotinued.... 


	2. Traum oder Albtraum?

Huhuuu *winkz* Da ist der 2. Teil, wie versprochen. Wahrscheinlich wird es insgesamt 3 Kapitel geben, "Yume" ist also jetzt fast fertig.   
  
Kapitelüberschrift:   
  
Traum oder Albtraum?  
  
Teil: 2/3  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Pairing: Tyson x Max und... nya, lest selbst  
  
Genre: Shounen Ai  
  
Viel spaß beim lesen und ich möchte Miss Riddle (und NeoNira) danken, ohne euch hätte es wohl keine Fortsetzung mehr gegeben... ^^ *knuddelz*  
  
So, jetzt fängt sie aber wirklich an, hier kommt:  
  
2. Traum oder Albtraum?  
  
Verschlafen öffnete Max die Augen und sah sich um. Sein Blick wanderte durch das Zimmer und blieb dann an Tysons Lippen hängen. Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor und küsste seinen Freund weich aber leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Beim Gedanken an den vergangenen Abend fing er an zu grinsen, ja, jetzt erinnerte er sich vollständig:   
  
Sie waren nach ihrem ersten richtigen Kuss von Kai unterbrochen worden, der die Tatsachen aber nicht so ganz mitbekommen hatte und waren dann trainieren gegangen, obwohl sich keiner von beiden so richtig auf das Duell hatte konzentrieren können, hatten sie die World Champion Chips (aufgrund Kais Wut auf beider Unkonzentration und Rays Wut auf Mariah) gewonnen. Ray hatte mit Mariah Schluss gemacht, warum wusste von den übrigen Bladebreakers niemand so genau, nur dass Ray anscheinend sehr verletzt war spürten sie alle. Kai und Ray waren dann zusammen ausgegangen in irgendeine Bar, wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich zulaufen lassen. Einen besoffenen Ray oder noch besser einen völlig blauen Kai sich vorzustellen war wirklich mehr als nur lächerlich.   
  
  
  
Er war dann im Laufe des Abends zusammen mit Tyson auf dessen Zimmer gegangen, keiner der anderen hatte auch nur annähernd gemerkt, was mit den beiden los war, es war ja auch verdammt schwer gewesen den ganzen Tag die Hände voneinander zu lassen und die beiden waren regelrecht übereinander hergefallen, als sie endlich allein waren. Bei dem Gedanken an diese Nacht wurde Max wieder höllisch heiß und er leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen. Sie hatten eine "wundervolle" Nacht zusammen verbracht und waren irgendwann völlig erschöpft dicht aneinander gekuschelt eingeschlafen. Allerdings wunderte Max sich, dass sich in der Nacht keiner der Freunde beschwert hatte, denn sie waren bei weitem über Zimmerlautstärke hinausgegangen. Aber Max machte sich Sorgen, große Sorgen. //Ich hoffe nur, die anderen werden das mit uns akzeptieren. Ray und Kenny dürften kein Problem sein, die werden es wahrscheinlich eh schon gemerkt haben, aber was ist mit Kai? Was sollen wir nur tun, wenn er uns wegstößt? Wir brauchen ihn! Dranzer ist stark und ohne unsern Kapitän sind wir vollkommen aufgeschmissen...//  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete Tyson langsam die Augen und lächelte Max an. Bei diesem Blick vergaß dieser seine Gedanken, wer konnte schon einem solchen Lächeln von diesen Lippen wiederstehen? Erneut beugte er sich vor und küsste Tyson zart, dieser erwiderte sofort und wurde immer fordernder. Vorsichtig drückte er Max auf das Bett zurück und fuhr mit der Hand langsam unter Max' Shirt, dass er sich irgendwann in der Nacht wohl noch angezogen haben musste und fuhr mit der Hand langsam den zierlichen Oberkörper seines Freundes entlang, was diesem ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Wissend grinste Tyson, unterbrach ihren Kuss wenige Sekunden und zog Max das Shirt mit einem Ruck über den Kopf, so dass jetzt Beide nur noch Boxershorts anhatten. Max zog Tyson an sich und sie versunken erneut in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Tyson küsste sich langsam seinen Weg herab an Max' Hals, was Max zum wiederholten Male zum Stöhnen brachte. Er biss sich auf die Finger, um nicht über Zimmerlautstärke hinauszugehen als Tyson sich seinen Bauch herabküsste und sich ganz langsam seinem wichtigsten Teil näherte, das sich ebenso langsam aufrichtete. Tyson zupfte vorsichtig am Saum der Boxershorts, streifte sie ab und widmete sich voll und ganz seiner neuen Lieblingsbeschäftigung: Max vollends in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.  
  
"Wo bleiben denn diese Versager schon wieder? Tyson kommt doch sonst nie zu spät zum Essen! Ich werd mal nachsehen, wo sie bleiben." Kai stapfte auf die Tür zu, doch Kenny vertrat ihm den Weg. "Heeey!!! Kann mir mal einer verraten was hier los ist?! Was solln das jetzt bitte??" "Ich glaube, du solltest das besser nicht tun, Kai" "Ach, und warum nicht?" "Glaub mir, dieser Anblick sollte dir besser erspart bleiben. Man merkt, dass ihr gestern Abend sofort wie tot ins Bett gefallen seid, nachdem ihr eure Sauftour beendet hattet. Ich konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen..." Kai sah Kenny total verständnislos an und ging dann sauer, aber sichtlich verwirrt zu seinem Platz und begann zu Frühstücken. "So, dann haben sie ihre Angst endlich besiegt, ja?" wandte Ray sich grinsend an Kenny. "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst" meinte dieser und drehte sich weg, nun ebenfalls grinsend. "Oh, komm schon, dass die Beiden ineinander verliebt sind merkt doch ein Blinder mit dem Krückstock, ne?" Beide lachten, aber die Freude war nicht lang von Dauer, und als Kenny den Gedanken aussprach, den die 4 Bladebreakers die letzten Tage schon mehrmals hegten: "Was wird Kai dazu sagen?" Die Freunde verstummten, denn sie waren in Kais Hörweite gekommen und setzten sich zu diesem an den Frühstückstisch. Doch Kai stand auf und verließ den Raum, mal wieder um zu trainieren dachten Ray und Kenny. Dachten sie...   
  
Nach einer weile der Stille nahm sich Kenny ein Herz und fragte, was er schon den ganzen Tag auf dem Herzen hatte: "Sag mal Ray, also entschuldige bitte diese direkte Frage, aber, also... Sag mal, warum hast du eigentlich mit Mariah Schluss gemacht?" Ray sah ihn kurz verständnislos an, dann erwiderte er "Es ging einfach nicht mehr. Ich hab schon seit längerer Zeit gemerkt, dass ich eigentlich jemand anderen liebe //der allerdings völlig unerreichbar für mich ist...// und dann hab ich Mariah küssend mit einem anderen gesehn... Glaub mir, es ist besser so..." "Na, wenn du meinst, besonders glücklich scheinst du ja nicht gerade zu sein" "Das lass mal meine Sorge sein, ich geh Kai suchen, ich glaub ein kleines Duell ist genau das was ich jetzt brauche..." seufzend erhob er sich und schlenderte Kai hinterher. Kenny sah ihm nach //Sind denn jetzt alle verrückt geworden? Der hat doch was...// setzte aber dann sein Frühstück fort und nahm sich vor, nachdem er gegessen hatte sich erst noch mal aufs Ohr zu hauen, er hatte schließlich die halbe Nacht nicht schlafen können wegen 2 gewissen Bladebreakers und seinen Schlaf hatte er sich redlich verdient!  
  
Währenddessen rannte Kai in sein Zimmer und holte Dranzer. Es war immer schwerer für ihn die Tränen zurückzuhalten. //Verdammt noch mal, was ist hier eigentlich los? Anscheinend weiß mal wieder jeder worum es geht, nur ich bin der Dumme und hab von nichts eine Ahnung... Macht es euch Spaß mich so zu quälen? Warum nehmt ihr mich nicht einfach wie ich bin? Ich versteh das nicht...// Er war auf dem Trainingsplatz angelangt und schoss Dranzer mit voller wucht ab. //Die können mich alle mal! Ich komm auch sehr gut alleine klar! Ich brauch diese Versager nicht, ich war immer allein, es macht mir nichts aus// Eine Träne lief seine Wange herunter und Dranzer zertrümmerte mit großer Wucht einen Felsen und die Felssplitter flogen in der Gegend herum. Einer erwischte Kai im Gesicht und ein langer, blutiger Kratzer zog sich seine Wange entlang. Das verbesserte seine Laune nicht unbedingt.  
  
"Hey, was hältst du davon wenn wir uns mal bequemen und frühstücken gehn? Ich hab Huuu~uunger!!" Bei diesen Worten musste Max lachen, ja das war SEIN Tyson... "Ja. Guter Plan. Lass uns was essen, die anderen werden uns sicher schon vermissen" Sie zogen sich an, allerdings nicht ohne den jeweiligen anderen noch mal genau zu betrachten. Das verlangsamte die ganze Sache natürlich erheblich. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatten sich vollständig anzuziehen rannten sie lachend zum Frühstückssaal. "Los, lass uns ein wettrennen machen, wir nehmen die Strecke über den Trainingsplatz OK?" "OK.. Loooos, ha! Und erinner dich immer gut dran, Tyson, du besiegst mich niiicht" Mit diesen (ach so heroischen) Worten flitzte Max los. "Bitte waaaaas? Dich schlag ich doch mit links!!" Und Tyson rannte hinterher. An der Trainingsarena angekommen verlangsamte Tyson seine Schritte, er hatte Max inzwischen überholt, bei Tyson angekommen stolperte Max und fiel direkt in Tysons Arme. Lachend küssten sie sich erneut und setzten dann ihren Weg zu Essen fort.  
  
Kai war gerade beim trainieren als er Schritte und Stimmen hörte //Oh Nein, Tyson, den kann ich jetzt gar nich brauchen... Wenn der mich in dieser Verfassung sieht...// Er bracht Dranzer dazu in seine Hand zu springen und versteckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor Max und Tyson den Platz erreichten. Verblüfft beobachtete er die Szene, die sich da vor ihm abspielte. Er merkte nicht, dass Ray hinter ihn trat und ihn besorgt ansah...  
  
Als er anfing zu sprechen zuckte Kai zusammen, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass noch jemand außer ihm hier war. "Jetzt weißt dus also. Die Beiden sind ein Paar. Seit 2 Tagen. Was willst du jetzt tun?" fragte Ray mit eisiger Stimme //Was mach ich denn hier? Um Gottes Willen, Kai, bitte verlass uns nicht, bitte... Warum bin nur immer so kühl zu dir, ich würde es dir so gerne sagen...// Kai sah Ray an "Was soll ich denn bitte machen? Schön für die beiden, lass sie doch." Ray fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. "Es macht dir also nichts aus?" "Sag mal, spinnt ihr denn jetzt alle? Keiner sagt mir was Sache is, und dann kommen noch so beschissene Fragen!"   
  
Er hatte schon wieder mit den Tränen zu kämpfen, wollte aber auf gar keinen Fall, dass Ray sie sah, also drehte er sich von ihm weg. //Ray, warum vertraut ihr mir denn nicht? Ich versteh das wirklich nicht... Ich könnte euch nie verlassen, vor allem dich nicht, Ray, niemals...// Er zog die Luft ruckartig ein, als er plötzlich spürte, wie ihn jemand von hinten fest an sich drückte. //Ray... Was zum Teufel tust du denn da... Bitte, bitte hör auf, ich hab mich sonst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle...// So schnell wie es passiert war, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. "Go... gomen! Das wollt ich nicht!" nuschelte Ray, drehte sich um und rannte weg. //Oh Gott, was hab ich getan, was hab ich nur getan?? Er wird mich hassen, er wird mich sicher hassen!! Warum hat Tyson nur so ein Glück und ich nicht?? Aber als er da so stand konnte ich nicht wiederstehen... Mein Kai, du sollst nicht weinen! Nicht unsretwegen... Du bist doch sonst so stark!// Jetzt vollends verwirrt starre Kai Ray nach //Hat er gerade wirklich...// Er setzte an und sprintete Ray hinterher und schon bald hatte er diesen eingeholt, denn Ray rannte einfach nur kopflos durch die Gegend. Sie befanden sich inzwischen mitten am Waldrand als Kai Ray endgültig einholte. //Ray was sollte denn das, willst du mich etwa nur verarschen? Bitte nicht, Ray, bitte... Das würde ich nicht überleben// Er fasste Rays Hand und zwang ihn dazu stehen zu bleiben. "Was sollte das gerade, willst du mich etwa verarschen? Glaubst du, ich..." Er stockte als er in Rays Gesicht sah. Ray hatte geweint und immer noch ganz rote Augen und nasse Wangen. Bei Kais Worten kamen ihm erneut die Tränen. //Er hasst mich...// Dieser Anblick machte Kai ganz traurig und er nahm Ray in den Arm, ohne darüber nachzudenken drückte er den Freund an sich und strich ihm liebevoll mit der Hand über seine schwarzen Haare. Ray hielt inne und sah Kai ins Gesicht, sie standen jetzt so nah zusammen, dass sich ihre Nasen schon fast berührten und ein leichter Rotschimmer zog sich über die Wangen der beiden Bladebreakers. //Er hasst mich doch nicht? Jetzt versteh ich gar nichts mehr, sollte er etwa das selbe für mich empfinden, wie ich für ihn?// //Ray es tut mir leid, wahnsinnig leid. Ich wollte dich nicht zum weinen bringen, ehrlich. Kannst du mir noch einmal verzeihen? Nur bei dir zu sein macht mich glücklich. Bevor ich dich kennen gelernt habe war ich immer einsam...// "Ray, ich muss dir was sagen..." "Sag nichts... Nicht jetzt" unterbrach ihn der Angesprochene, beugte sich langsam vor und küsste Kai vorsichtig und zart auf die Lippen. Bevor dieser von plötzlichen Gefühlen überwältigt erwidern konnte, war ihr erster Kuss auch schon wieder vorbei. "Kai, ich hab dich lieb. Ai shiteru." flüsterte Ray. Jetzt liefen auch Kai die Tränen die Wange hinunter "und ich dachte... ... ai shiteru mo, Ray" Und sie versanken erneut in einem zärtlichen Kuss...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
So Leute, das war der 2. Teil von Yume. Ist im Endeffekt doch noch länger geworden, als ich ursprünglich vorhatte... Hach Kai und Ray sind doch echt süß. nyo? Und Takao und Max natürlich auch! Nieder mit Mariah! *seufz* OK, eigentlich hab ich ja gar nichts gegen sie... Aber sie passt einfach nicht zu Ray, eher zu Lee.  
  
Danke an alle, die sich auch das 2. Kapitel durchgelesen haben!  
  
Lami 


	3. Ein Traum von Liebe

Das hier ist der 3. und vorläufig letzte Teil von "Yume" Was soll ich noch viel labern? Viel Spaß damit!  
  
Kapitelüberschrift:   
  
Ein Traum von Liebe  
  
Teil: 3/3  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Pairing: Tyson x Max und Kai x Ray  
  
Genre: Shounen Ai  
  
Ein Traum von Liebe  
  
//Sollte es für mich wirklich so etwas wie Glück geben? Denn ich bin glücklich. Heute ist der schönste Tag in meinem bisherigen Leben... Danke Ray, ich danke dir vielmals, dass du meine Liebe erwiderst...//  
  
Kai drückte Ray vorsichtig gegen einen Baum und begann sich dessen Hals langsam hinunter zu küssen. Gleichzeitig wanderte seine Hand unter Rays T-Shirt und fuhr den durchtrainierten Oberkörper des ehemaligen White Tigers auf und ab. Dies verfehlte die gewollte Wirkung nicht und Ray begann leise zu stöhnen. Er verkrampfte sich und fing zu zittern, als Kai an seinen Brustwarzen angelangt war und sie vorsichtig zu massieren begann. Doch als Kai Ray das Shirt ausziehen wollte, blockte dieser ab, drängte Kai einen Schritt zurück und bevor der Grauhaarige wiedersprechen konnte, küsste Ray ihn zärtlich flüsterte dann "Wollen wir das nicht in meinem Zimmer fortführen? Hier ist es auf Dauer ein wenig unbequem..." Verführerisch lächelte er Kai an, nahm ihn an der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Bei dem Gedanken, was Ray wohl mit *fortführen* gemeint hatte, errötete Kai heftigst und ließ alles mit sich geschehen.  
  
Durch den Hintereingang gelangten die Beiden in das Gebäude und schlichen die Gänge entlang, sie wollten den übrigen Bladebreakers ihre Beziehung erst mal nicht auf die Nase binden, sondern sie irgendwann, wenn der Zeitpunkt reif dafür war, überraschen.  
  
Ray hörte Schritte, drückte Kai in ein offenstehenden Besenschrank und verschloss ihm die Lippen mit seinen eigenen, als Kai wiedersprechen wollte. Sie sahen Kenny, der sich mit Dizzy unterhaltend gerade auf den Weg gemacht hatte die neu ausgewerteten Informationen Mr. Dickensen zu unterbreiten und sich sorgte, was ihr Sponsor wohl zu der neuen Entwicklungen im Team sagen würde. "Dizzy, was meinst du, er wird doch wohl keinen Herzinfarkt kriegen, hoffentlich hat er nichts gegen die Beziehung von Tyson und Max... Und was wird Kai wohl sagen? Ray hat es ja anscheinend gut aufgefasst, aber Kai macht mir Sorgen, hoffentlich wird er das Team nicht verlassen..." "Tja, wie Kai mit dieser Situation umgehen wird, weiß wohl keiner so genau, wo ist Ray eigentlich? Wollte der Kai nicht suchen gehen?" "Du hast recht, jetzt wo dus sagst... Ich hab ihn schon ne ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehn" Mit diesen Worten gelangten sie an Mr. Dickensens vorläufigen Büros an und traten nach mehrerem Klopfen ein.  
  
Kai drückte seinen Kopf an Rays Kampfanzug um nicht laut loszulachen, was Ray wieder erröten ließ. //Was denken die eigentlich alle von mir?? So ein Tyrann bin ich ja nun auch wieder nicht, ich gönns dem Schwachkopf doch// Ray nahm Kai erneut an der Hand und zog ihn weiter, jetzt lachten beide aus vollen Zügen. //Wow, ich glaub das ist das erste Mal, dass ich Kai wirklich ernsthaft hab lachen sehen...//  
  
In Rays Zimmer angekommen ließen sie sich nebeneinander auf Ray Bett sinken. Ray lächelte Kai verliebt an, "Sag mal, wusstest du eigentlich schon, wie niedlich du aussiehst, wenn du lachst? Das steht dir äußerst gut, solltest du öfter mal machen..." Kai starrte ihn verblüfft an, dann guckte er gespielt böse "Ich bin NICHT niedlich!" "Oh doch! Und wie niedlich du bist!" In gespieltem Zorn stürzte Kai sich auf Ray und nagelte ihn grinsend am Bett fest. Mit einem siegreichen lächeln auf den Lippen saß er auf Rays Oberkörper und drückte die Hände seines Freundes aufs Kopfkissen. Ray sah nach oben und fragte den auf ihm Sitzenden "Und? Was hast du jetzt mit mir vor?" Als er keine Antwort bekam setzte er fort "Könntest du wenigstens von mir runter gehen? Du bist ganz schön schwer, weißt du? Also Ka~ai, ich..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Kai hatte sich zu ihm heruntergebeugt und seine Lippen mit den Eigenen verschlossen. Zärtlich erwiderte Ray den Kuss und begann erneut zu stöhnen als Kais eine Hand unter sein Oberteil wanderte und sich erneut an seinen Brustwarzen zu schaffen machte.   
  
Max und Tyson hatten gerade ihr Frühstück hinter sich gebracht und saßen knutschend auf einer Bank, als plötzlich Kenny vor ihnen auftauchte. Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm das Pärchen zu stören und er sah verlegen zur Seite. "Hey, Kenny wie geht's? Is irgendwas?" Na, wenigstens hatte Tyson wieder gute Laune. In den letzten Tagen war ständig schlecht gelaunt gewesen. Kai ebenfalls, allerdings hatte der 'Chef' keine Ahnung, warum Kai schlecht gelaunt gewesen war. Tyson und Kai hatten sich ständig in die Haare gekriegt und sich von morgens bis abends (wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen) immer nur angegiftet und Tyson schien es extremen Spaß bereitet zu haben, zu den angesetzten Trainingsstunden immer zu spät oder gar nicht zu erscheinen und dadurch Kai zur Weißglut zur treiben. Ja, er war wirklich froh, dass die Chemie der Bladebreakers jetzt wieder stimmte. Es bereitete ihm jetzt auch keine Sorgen mehr, was Kai wohl zu Tyson und Max sagen würde... Der Lärm aus Rays Zimmer als er von Mr. Dickensens Büro zurückkam war unverkennbar. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er grinsen. Kai und Ray, wer hätte das gedacht? Bei Max und Tyson war es total vorhersehbar, dass die Beiden früher oder später zusammenkommen würden, aber bei Kai? Und Ray? Nein, den Beiden hätte er das wirklich nicht zugetraut, aber so langsam konnte er sich jetzt erklären WARUM Kai in den letzten Tagen so eine extrem schlechte Laune gehabt hatte. ".... Kenny? HEEEEY???!!?! Hörst du mir eigentlich zu??" Kenny grinste. Ja, Tyson war wieder vollkommen normal. "Bitte was hast du gerade gesagt? Ich war in Gedanken." "Ich hab's gemerkt. Wolltest du irgendwas bestimmtes? Irgendwie hab ich nämlich das dumme Gefühl schon wieder was vergessen zu haben..." "Ja, da war irgendwas. Jetzt wo dus sagst... Hatte Kai nicht angeordnet, dass wir uns noch mal alle treffen bevor sich unsre Wege wieder trennen?" erwiderte Max. "Genau das war's. Und Mr. Dickensen will uns, beziehungsweise euch, noch zum Sieg gratulieren." bestätigte Kenny. Tyson zog Max an sich und schaute skeptisch auf dessen Armbanduhr, "Kann es vielleicht eventuell sein, dass Kai zu spät ist? Was isn mit dem los? Das hatten wir ja noch nie..." "Und Ray is auch nich anwesend, wo stecken die Beiden denn? Soll ich sie holen gehen?" Jetzt drückte Tyson Max noch fester an sich "Nein! Du bleibst hier schön bei mir." Und er lächelte seinen Freund verliebt an. Sie versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
"Kai?" "Mmmmh?" Ray kuschelte sich dicht an den Grauhaarigen. "Sag mal, hast nicht was vergessen?" Er küsste Kai sachte auf die Nase. "Vergessen??" Kai dachte einen Moment nach, dann sah er Ray erschrocken an. "K'so! Das hab ich ganz vergessen!! Ich hab ja die anderen zum Trainingsplatz bestellt! Wie viel Uhr haben wir?" Ray lächelte Kai sanft an "Zu Spät. Wir kommen zu spät." "Waaaas? Und das sagst du erst jetzt? Oh Mann, Tysons Gesicht möcht ich ja nicht sehn... Erst mach ich ihn immer fertig weil er zu spät kommt, und dann verschlaf ichs selbst" Er sprang hastig aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Ray ging die ganze Sache langsam und gemütlich an. "Wieso trödelst du so?" Ray sah Kai lange an "Wir sollten getrennt da hin gehen, sonst wissen sie gleich was los ist..." Kai blieb augenblicklich stehen und sah Ray geschockt an. Dann fing er an zu grinsen "Oh Nein. So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon! Sollen sie doch wissen was los ist. Ist mir egal." Noch während er es sagte fasste er Rays Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Auf ihrem Weg zum Treffpunkt rannten die Beiden einen lächelten Mr. Dickensen über den Haufen und erreichten dann Hand in Hand die Anderen, die sie, bis auf Kenny, der ihre Beziehung ja schon zumindest geahnt hatte, leicht verwirrt anstarrten.  
  
"Häh? Was gehtn jetzt ab? Ray? Kai? Euch gehts aber gut, oder?" Zweifelnd sah Tyson die Beiden an und zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch. Max schaute nicht minder verwirrt aus der Wäsche und Kai gab sofort Konter "Was dagegen? Du darfst mit dem Blondie da zusammen sein und wir dürfen nicht, oder wie seh ich das hier??" Wütend zog Tyson Max an sich //Wie kann der es wagen MEIN Max zu beleidigen???// Doch Kenny ging zwischen die Streithähne "Hey Leute, kriegt euch doch bitte wieder ein, ja? Seid lieber froh, dass eure Beziehungen hier niemanden stören..." "Das wissen wir noch nicht," wurde er von Dizzy unterbrochen "Was wenn eure Beziehungskisten Mr. Dickensen stören? Er könnte das Team auflösen und wir werden nie wieder zusammen bladen!!" Ray beruhigte sie "Keine Sorge, wenn er wirklich was dagegen hat gründen wir ein eigenes Team und suchen uns eben nen neuen Sponsor." Allerdings klang er bei diesen Worten nicht gerade überzeugend und Dizzy setzte gleich noch etwas oben drauf "Dann dreh dich um und frag ihn selbst" meinte sie traurig. Kenny schaute verblüfft auf den Computer. Bis jetzt war ihm noch nie aufgefallen, dass Dizzy traurig sein konnte... Kenny war so mit seiner Dizzy beschäftigt, dass er nicht merkte, wie plötzlich alle Farbe aus den Gesichtern der anderen wich. Max rückte schnell ein stück von Tyson weg und Kai zog seine Hand zurück. Sie alle starrten völlig geschockt auf einen, nach dieser Szene etwas verwirrt dreinblickenden, Mr.Dickensen.   
  
"Ich... also wir... also ähm... ich meine... es... es ist nicht so wie es aussieht!" stotterte Tyson. Jetzt bekam Mr. Dickensen einen Lachanfall und die Bladebreakers befürchteten schon er würde keine Luft mehr bekommen und sich zu Tode lachen, als er innehielt und sein Team anzwinkerte. "Warum zum Teufel sollte ich was gegen eure Beziehungen haben? Wetten dass wir das einzigste Blade-Team mit solchen Mitgliedern sind? Solange ihr auch noch weiterhin die Sache ernst nehmt und keinen Kampf verliert, ist mir egal wer was mit wem hat, OK?" Erleichtert fielen sie sich in die arme und Max musste vor Freude darüber, dass doch tatsächlich alles gut war, heulen. Tyson nahm ihn tröstend in den Arm und küsste vorsichtig die Tränen weg. Doch anscheinend war das noch nicht alles "So Leute, wenn ihr euch jetzt alle wieder beruhigt habt, möchte ich euch noch herzlichst zu eurem Sieg gratulieren und da ihr so gut wart, hab ich beschlossen euch ein kleines Geschenk zu machen, bevor ihr wieder für die nächsten Turniere trainieren müsst" er macht eine Pause und sah die Bladebreakers fröhlich an, die ihn erwartungsvoll musterten und darauf warteten, dass er weitersprechen würde. "Also meine lieben Bladebreakers, ihr werdet Urlaub machen. Morgen früh um 10 Uhr geht euer Flugzeug, wir treffen uns um halb 10 in meinem Büro, OK? Und seid bitte pünktlich. Euer Hotel liegt etwas abseits. Man hat eine wundervolle Aussicht auf die Berge und es gibt nur Doppelzimmer. Wie ihr die einteilt ist ganz euch überlassen. Das Hotel ist ein sechs Sterne Hotel und gehört meinem Freund, Herr Hallauer. Fühlt euch dort einfach wie zu Hause." Stolz lächelnd sah er sie an "Ja, und wo geht's hin? Verraten sie uns da auch?" Fragte Tyson vorlaut, aber mit einer gewissen Vorfreude //Sooo, es gibt da nur Doppelzimmer? Ob das wohl Absicht war? Na ja, mir kanns ja egal sein, Hauptsache Max ist bei mir. Mehr zählt nicht!// "Oh, entschuldigt bitte," setzte Mr. Dickensen seinen Vortrag fort "Unser Ziel ist Antalya, Türkei. Wir sind nah am Meer, ihr könnt machen was ihr wollt, wie gesagt. Trainieren, schwimmen, essen, schlafen... Ist ganz euch überlassen. Wir werden 3 Wochen dort verbringen und dann gehts zurück an die Arbeit." Er ging zurück in sein Büro und ließ die aufgeregten Jungen stehen. //Jaja, die Jugend. Ich gönne es ihnen wirklich das sie endlich zueinander gefunden haben//  
  
Eifrig wurden die Sachen gepackt und keiner konnte so richtig schlafen, die Einen, weil sie vor Aufregung kein Auge zutaten, die Anderen, weil sie die Nacht über mit etwas "anderem" beschäftigt waren... Am Morgen waren sie alle noch ziemlich müde, doch sie kamen pünktlich am Flughafen an und kaum hatten sie sich versehen, saßen die Bladebreakers auch schon in Mr. Dickensens Privatjet und überflogen das Meer in Richtung Türkei. Ray lehnte sich glücklich an 'seinen' Kai, dieser gab ihm ein Küsschen und als sie einschliefen träumten sie von ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub, den sie zusammen verbringen würden. Und Kenny stritt sich wieder mit Dizzy, da sie sich sicher, dass sie in der Türkei erst mal ne Zeitlang streiken wollte, damit ihr kleiner Kenny auch mal eine Freundin abbekommen würde. Einen Sitz vor ihm kuschelte sich grade Max an Tyson und schlief friedlich ein...   
  
Sie waren sich sicher. Das würde ein genialer Urlaub werden!!!  
  
Soooooo. Das wars. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Danke an alle, die sichs bis hier durchgelesen haben. Das hier dürfte das vorläufige Ende von "Yume" sein. Mal sehen...   
  
Vielen Dank an meine lieben Kommi-schreiber. Vor allem dich MissRiddle. Ohne dich wär ich nicht so weit gekommen, dankääääää!!!  
  
Nya, eure Lami 


End file.
